Pirates
---- Pirates, is the name of the campaign that was released on August 16, 2013. The campaign consists of a new furni line, quests, official rooms, effects, and badges. Furni The Pirates furni line was released on August 16, 2013. It consists of 36 new furni that is divided up between 3 sub furni lines, and two furni deals. The Accessories sub line contains 3 furni that are borrowed from other lines. These furni are, , , and . Also, there were two special bundles released called the Captains Bundle, which included 95 furni that are included in a pre-built pirate ship room that is contained in an unreleased room layout, and the Ghost Ship Bundle which included various furni including new pirate ship furni styled after cartoon ghost pirate ships. Users who bought the captains bundle also got a Captain badge. This helped users gain extra rewards during quests in the campaign. Users who bought the Ghost Ship bundle also got the badge that came with it. Sub Lines Accessories "Build your pirate ship and assemble your crew. These accessories are the perfect compliment to a Captain's Bundle." ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ship Pieces "Build your pirate ship as big as you like. Invite your crew and make the land lovers walk the plank!" ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Group Sails ---- "Customize your Pirate Ship with Group Sails and Flags!" - - - Rares "Stock your ship with rare pirate loot. Rare items will appear hear for a limited time (usually 6-8 hours). Make sure to check often and check your email for updates." ---- Captains Bundle Main article: Pirates (Captains Bundle) The Captains Bundle was included in the pirates furni line. It consists of 95 items that are included in a ready made pirate ship room that you get if you purchased the bundle, and it also came with an exclusive badge and effect! It all cost 99 Coins, but for the first time ever, you could buy the bundle for money! Instead of spending 20 dollars (USD) on cards, you could pay 5 dollars (USD) by SMS and get the bundle easily! Offical Rooms During the campaign, many staff made rooms were released. Most of them were to show off the new furni, some were for users to enter to complete the daily quests that were released for users to earn badges and bottle furni. Some of the rooms included, but are not limited to: *The Royal Dock - This is the main pirate room, the first one that was released, it basically is the room where staff showed off the new furni, and where users started their quests to gain prizes. *Canteen's 1-5 - These are rooms that are themed after pirate hangouts. Users went in them to complete the days quest. *The Barrel Game - This game room held the Barrel Game. In the game, users have to step on arrow tiles to move their barrel to the correct spot at the end of the course. Once a users barrel was in the right place, they had to flick their switch to get a badge. Also, a bonus in the room, Habbo announced that if a user said the phrase I'm a barrel outloud in the room, they would get a special limited barrel effect. Category:Pirates Category:Furni Line Category:Campaigns Category:Furni